Ment To Be Together?
by cupcakes-20
Summary: Lily and James have always had hidden feelings for each other, now finally they are into a more intimate relationship. What happens when Lily finds James cheating on her, will it be over? or not? plz read and review,my first fanfic, pg13 for some lang.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer Note: None of these characters belong to me except the ones that I have made up, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling

Authors note: This is my first story so please tell me what you think I will keep an open mind to your reviews, and I would like to thank Samantha Skeen for helping me with the spell checking and for supporting my thoughts, thanks buddy.

Chapter 1

The Begining

It was a cool breezy summer day when Lilly Evans walked to the court yard of Hogwarts. She was going to her favorite

place to read, under the big maple tree, it had been there since her first year. Under the tree was a little stone bench with the

engravings, lilly and james forever, along with other couples in the school.

Last week james had asked her to go out with him, and of course she said yes. Lilly had always liked James, she loved

everything about him since the third year at hogwarts. She loved how he carried himself through the halls of Hogwarts, how

he looked at her with his big blue eyes, and how his lips curled up into a huge smile when she walked into the room. Lilly just

loved everything about James, and James felt the same way about Lilly.

Lilly had now gotten to the maple tree and began to sit down.

" I can't belive Professor Colvalt expects us to finish this gigantic book by next Monday."

She was supposed to finish this book for defence against dark arts class, but she was only on page 54 out of 500 and it was

already Wensday. Lilly didnt have much of an interest in the subject of the book, it was over werewolves. She didnt like to

read about this kind of stuff because she knew what happened to Remus every full-mooned night. It kind of creeped her out

at the thought of someone as polite and considerate as Remus turning into something as distructive and evil as a werewolf.

Eventhough she didnt like the topic she had to finish it by Monday, so she began to read, reluctantly.

Lilly got to the middle of page 100 when someone tapped her on the shoulder. At this Lilly screamed bloody muder and

droped her book.

" What the bloody hell!" screamed Lilly as she turned to see culprit who had made her drop her book.

" Oh my god Lilly I'm sorry...I...I...sorry, I was trying to suprise you, not scare you." said James apologeticly

" Oh James it is only you, sorry I screamed like that, you just kind of frightened me," Lilly said while giggling.

" So what are you reading?" asked James curiously

" That stupid book assigned by Professor Colvalt," Lilly said with discust

" Um what book? We had a book, oh no," began James " When is it due?"

" Well it is called Walking With Werewolves, and it is due next Monday, so you have plenty of time to finish it," Lilly answered

" Oh good, well the real reason I came down here was to ask my beautiful girlfriend if she would go to Hogsmead on Friday

with me," said James putting on his breathtaking smile that made all of the girls in the school drool and pulling Lilly into a hug.

" Well of course she will go with her wonderful boyfriend, why would she say no?" Lilly said giving James a kiss on the

cheek.

" Ok then meet me in the great hall at 5:00, right now i have to go read that book so you can have my undivied attention on

Friday," James said pulling out of the hug

" Ok then Friday, see you later, bye" Lilly said giving James one last kiss as he began to walk away

" Bye" said James turning for the castle " see you on Friday."


	2. this chapter is messed upreally is 9

A/N: Hiya, everyone, thanks to my reviewers, lol, wyntermajik, samsung 3000 and jennagirl9224 thanks for the great reviews and i did get the e mail and i responded,wynter, heres the next chapter i am going to try to make this one a little more creative hope you like it!! i know this was in the book and movie but i thought that this was a good idea i hope you like it too!! :>

**Chapter 9**

**Explanations Of The Date**

Lily was still holding onto the red glowing rose, she hated James with a passion, but he loved her, she was so confused. He had kissed M.J., and she had proof, she was there she saw the whole thing, but..................M.J. had kissed him....................first.

_" Did she kiss him first or did he kiss her first," _She asked herself

" _Yes,..yes....she did, no wait he did,"_

_" Only if I could have been there a little earlier,I could have seen all of it,"_

_" Damn why didnt I come earlier,"_she scolded herself

_" Okay lets think, how can I figure out who kissed who first?"_ Lily pondered

_" Well I can just ask one of them,.........wait..no I hate both of them so I cant talk to either,"_

_" Uh....hmmm....maybe I could... um put a truth spell on one of them.....nah..then I would have to talk to them again,"_

_" WAIT,........unless I put it in their drinks,"_

_" NO NO NO, I know... I will go to Dumbledore and ask him for a time turner..........yes, I can get one because I am the Headgirl,"_

"He, he, he, I am so smart," Lily laughed sounding successful

Lily had a problem though, if Dumbledore decided to ask why she needed a time turner, she didnt know what she would say. But, at the moment that was the least of her worries, so she cleaned up her tear stained face and headed out her door to his office. Lily didnt have to walk very far because Dumbledoor's office was right around the corner from her room. Soon the eagle statue appeared around the bend of the hallway. Lily then walked up to the statue and said "Berty Bots," and the eagle began to spin very slowly and jerkily in a counter clockwise direction making a set of stairs soon appear. Lily carefully approched the stairs and gently steped on them soon being at the top of the steps. Lily took a deep breath and steped into his office, she was worried he would ask her what she needed it for and then when she told him he wouldnt let her have it.

" Miss. Evans, how may I help you this fine evening? Please sit down, sit down." Dumbledore said as he signaled her to take a seat

" Hello, Professor Dumbledore, um I came to ask you if I could borrow something from you," Lily began wringing her hands nervously

" Yes, yes, now what is it that you want to borrow my dear?" he asked kindly smiling at the frightened teenager

" Ummm, well I was wondering,....if I could possibly, borrow a time turner?" she asked causiously looking into his eyes

" Well sure you can, but I must know the reason being why you need it," he said looking at her over his glasses

_" Oh damn, What do I do now, I cant lie,..........and I cant tell the truth,,....................well I guess I will just have to," _she thought regretingly

" Well, you see tonight I had a date with James but when I got there I saw my best friend kissing him and I want to find out why this happened, Please sir, this is very important to me," she said pleadingly

" I suppose.......that it wouldnt hurt,............now what time was the date?" he asked

" Oh, thank you professor thank you,thank you, thank you..it was about 7:15 when I arived to see this happening," she said with a huge smile spreading across her face.

" Okay then,... here take this and put it around your neck," he said handing her the time turner

" Now listen, YOU MUST NOT BE SEEN!! Under no circumstances can you be seen by anyone,if you are I will have to expell you and I will be fired, both of those I dont wish to have to go by," he said making sure she understand

" Yes sir I know I have used one of these once before, I will be very careful," Lily said still smiling greatly

" Now go over there into the middle of the room, yes just there, and now give it, oh say, one turn that should do it," Dumbledore said as she obeyed and turned it over once

The last thing Lily heard before she was off into the past was " Good luck my dear, and be careful!". The next thing Lily knew it was 6:50 just enough time to get out into the lawn and watch what happened. Lily had to be very careful, because there were some teachers and students walking through the halls, so she had to keep ducking into closets and around courners when one would pass her up.

After Lily had went through the maze of getting outside she had a clear shot to a big patch of trees close to where the date was going to take place, so when she saw the chance she dashed over to the trees and hid between one so that she could, just in time, see a young teenage girl come through the great hall doors, it was M.J.. Lily fought back her urge to get up and go beat the shit out of her, she wanted to so badly but she couldnt be seen, so instead she just sat there and gritted her teeth and thought of what she could do to her. As Lily was watching M.J. walk down to the tree where the date was being prepared by James she noticed that M.J. pulled her wand out of her pocket as she walked up behind James. Then she noticed that M.J. was saying something as James stood up, and finally Lily relized what was going on,M.J. was tapping him on the shoulder and saying something at the same time. She was putting a charm on him, and not just any because as soon as she did that little smokey hearts began to float around his head,

_" Of course a love charm! That little bitch, she will get it, and James, oh god we broke up, but I still love him," _she thought happy at the thought that he really didnt kiss her because he liked her but because he was under a charm to make him like her, but she was also very upset because she realized that they were no longer a couple but just the average Lily Evans and James Potter.

Lily was ready to fight to get him back, no matter what was needed to do. So with no time to spare she turned her time turner in the opposite direction for one complete turn and before she knew it she was back in Dumbledore's office with him looking at her, with a great grin on his face.

" So, did you find out what you needed to find out?" he asked kindly as he took the time turner from her hand

" Yes, I did and realized a lot of things, like I should be more careful about picking my friends and that I should go find James and makeup with him," she said chuckling a little at her comment

" Well, I am glad you found what you needed now be off, I belive you have some, relationship work to deal with at the moment," Dumbledore said stepping to the eagle and saying the password

" Thank you so very much Professor," Lily said as she placed herself onto the spiraling stair case

" Your very welcome, and once again good luck," he said turning aroung to go back to his desk

As soon as the stairs reached the bottom and Lily could get off , she did with a hurry and headed straight for her room, there was work to be done, and a lot of it too.

A/N: I hope you are starting to like my chapters a little more than before, I am trying to be a little more creative, thanks for reading now please review thanks again

alissa

cupcakes-20


	3. Heading to Hogsmeade

A/N I would like to thank my reviewers once again for reveiwing on my story, thanks for the support guys luv you all!!!

Chapter 3

Heading to Hogsmeade

" Hey, Lils its time to get up, " said Emily Lily's other bestfriend

" Huh, wha...oh ok yeah I'll get up" Lily said while yawning

" Thanks for waking me up, you know I don't have a clue what I would do without you" she said

" Yeah, sure anytime, its no problem" Emily said kindly

Emily had been Lily's best friend since before they got admitted into Hogwarts, and sheis the most considerate person around in Lily's eyes. Emily had large brown eyes, was very tall, and had long curly red hair just like Lily did.

" So I heard that you have a date with the hottie," Emily said playfully

" Yeah I do, and hes my hottie, thank you very much," Lily said equally playful

" Are you excited?" Emily asked

" You bet I am , I jump at every chance I get to spend time with him," she answered

" Are you going to tell him.....you know...that...," Emily began

" That I love him?" said Lily

" Yeah, I was just wondering" said Emily cautiously

" Well, I was planning on telling him, do you think I should?" Lily said sighing and sitting back down on her bed.

" Yes, of course you should, you have loved him ever since you set eyes on him," Emily said while sitting down besides her friend and putting a comforting arm around her.

" In that case I will," she began " but right now I need to get a shower otherwise I will missbreakfast!"

" Ok I will be down at the table waiting for you," Emily said with a smile and then she was off to breakfast

Lily took a quick shower and got dressed in ablue halter top and snug but not to tight jeans,and applied her makeup. First applying the blush, then the lipgloss,next the eyeshadow, and last the mascara. Then she put her hair into a loose pony tail and slipped into her robe. She looked her self over in the mirror and decided that she looked good enough and went down to the great hall.

" Hi everyone, how are you guys doing," Lily said sitting in between James and Emily

" Great now that you are here," said James while giving Lily a quick kiss

" Good," everyone else replied

Lily noticed that M.J. was sitting next to Sirius,_"hmm I guess she really is going out with Sirius, I wonder why he didn't say anything about it before"_ All of the sudden Lily came out of her thoughts and relized that Sirius and M.J. were making out. Remus then looked at them and slapped Sirius on the back of the head and said " Um Sirius, not to interupt, but we are trying to eat!"

" Oh you are, well have fun, I am busy right now," Sirius said with a smirk and returned to what he was doing.

" Whatever Sirius, you will never listen to me," Remus said while laughing

" So Lily are you excited about tonight?" questioned James

" Yes, of course I am, I am going to go on a date with the sweetest guy ever, of course I'm excited," she said putting on that certain smile that made James' heart melt

_" Oh god she looks so hot when she makes that face"_James thought

" Well I'm glad to hear that, ready to go to the boring classes?" he asked

" Well, not really but if we must...ok," she said as they got up and left the room saying good bye to everyone

The day went by pretty fast, and wasn't too boring though. They had started a new section in every class. It seem that the teachers were pulling some weird conspiracy. Lily was just glad that it was time for her to get ready for the date, she had waited all day for it to come and finally it came. She was up in the bathroom, again, taking yet another shower, she wanted to look perfect so she needed to take another shower. After she got out of the shower she quickly but carefully blow dried her hair and then put it in a loose bun, so that two strands of her beautiful red hair fell down into her face. Next she applyed the makeup. First putting on pink shimmering blush, then applying silver eyeshadow, next the extra black mascara, and last the long lasting lipgloss.

She then had to decide the outfit that she was going to wear. She chose a pink halter top and a gray and pink minni skirt, with that she wore pink flip-flops, and for the finally touch she added large silver hoop earings.

"There," she said out loud " perfect"

Mean while with James

James had already taken a shower, fixed his hair ( which was just messing it up more ) and was dressed. He was now headed for the great hall so that he could pick up Lily and head for Hogsmead. When he got there he had to wait for about five minutes, but then she arrived. When he saw howhot she looked his mouth fell open and he all of the sudden couldn't feel his feet.

" Hi," she said in the most flirtatious way possible

_"Dammit James say something"_

_"I can't move my mouth,''_

_" Well staring at her isnt getting you anywhere"_

" Wha...oh..hi.. sorry its just that you look so nice that you took my breath away," he said putting on that smile once again

" You dont look to shabby yourself James" she said

" So shall we go," he said offering his arm to her

" We shall," Lily said taking his arm

A/N sorry i had to end it here but it is 1:00 am and i have to get to bed soon, I will update tomorrow, plz reveiw thanks again

cupcakes-20


	4. The Date and James' Gift

A/N: Hi, everyone, thanks for the great reviews well I hope you like this chapter I put a lot of thought into it. plz r&r thanks!!

**Chapter 4**

**The Date and James' Gift**

Lily took James' arm and they began to walk to Hogsmeade for the long awaited date.It didn't take them long to get there, because they both had a fast walking pace and they both were very excited for this date. This date will be the second one that they have had with each other.

" So, I planned on going to the Three Broomsticks for dinner, but is there anything you want to do first?" James asked with a broad smile on his face.

" Well, I did want to go to the sweet shop but we can do that later, Ok?" Lily said with a smile equally big

" Whatever makes you happy makes me happy, ready to head for the Three Broomsticks?" James asked

" Sure, you lead," she answered

Now they were headed for the Three Broomsticks, this time walking a little slower watching the couples pass by.When they had reached the door James stepped in front of Lily and opened the door motioning for her to walk in and said," Ladies first," once again putting on the heartstopping smile.

" Thank you sir," Lily said playfully

" Let's go sit over there in the round booth in the corner," Lily said pointing her finger in the direction of the table.

" Okay, sure," James said as he started towards the table.

Lily slid into the booth on the left side and James took the right.

"So what do you want to drink?" James asked

" Um I think I will take a butterbeer," Lily said

" Okay then I will take one too, Waiter Please, Over Here!" James said directing his attention to a young male waiter.

" Hello, sir how may I help you this evening?" he said

" Hi, Um we would like two butterbeers please," requested James polietly

" I will be right back with your order in just a minute," the waiter stated and was off to get the couples drink

It was no longer than two minutes and the waiter was back, carrying a tray with two foaming butterbeers.

" Here you go ma'am," he started giving Lily her butterbeer

" Thank you sir," Lily said

" and here is your drink sir," the waiter finished handing the drink to James

" Thank you very much," he said

" Can I get anything else for you?"

" Um Lily do you want anything else?" James asked

" No, I think this will do for now," Lily said smiling at the waiter

" Okay then, enjoy your drinks," he said and walked away

Lily began sipping her butterbeer, but suddenly stopped when James gently grabbed her hand.

" What is it James, is there something wrong?" Lily asked looking concerned.

" No, no, no, theres nothing wrong," James said with a smile " I just want to give you something, and I wanted to get your attention first," he began to reach into his pocket, pulling out a small scarlet box in the shape of a rectangle, it had gold wrighting on the front of the box.

" Here read this and then open it," James said now smiling even larger than before.

Lily was supprised that he had gotten her a present, the box was beautiful she loved the present already and she hadn't even read it or looked at what was inside. Lily began to read the golden engravings on the top of the box it said;

_This gift is from James Potter to Lily Evans. Inside of this box is a golden love rose, it symbolizes James love for Lily and will stay the color of gold as long as he loves you. If he begins to like someone else and is untrustworthy the love rose in this box will turn gray, f you dont love him anylonger but he still loves you it will turn red, but if both of you become untrustworthy or hate each other for goodness forbids some reason, it will turn black as coal. James has specially bought this for you as a symbol of his eternal love for you, Lily Evans._

Lily couldnt belive what she just read it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She was overjoyed by how sweet and romantic James was. Lily began to open the box with trembling fingers.When she opened it the rose began to glow with goldness, it was so bright that Lily, at first had to squint.

" Oh James, its beautiful," she said, as a tear ran down her gental loving face.

" Not as beautiful as you my love," James said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

The kiss seemed to last for hours, but really it was a little over 6 minutes.

" James I love you too, more than you could ever dream," she said leaning her head on his chest

" I have loved you ever since I first set eyes on your beautiful face," he said putting his arms around her lovingly

"and I will always love you Lily," James said

" And I will always love you James Potter," Lily said kissing him passionately on the lips

A/N awww isnt it cute their in love!! PLZ review thanks again I hope you like it!


	5. Explaining and Jealousy

A/N:i am having a bit or writers block, but just a bit. well i think you will like this chapter school is starting tomorrow so this might be the last chapter until at least friday, please please please review!! i need some input thanks again,

cupcakes-20

**Chapter 5**

**Explaining and Jealousy**

The date at hogsmeade was over and Lily was in the common room staring at the fire going over everything that had happened. While she was staring at the fire she was holding the box with the golden rose in it. Lily now loved James more than ever, she hoped to spend the rest of her life with him. She some how knew that she and James were ment to be, but little did she know that someone was watching her, and planning to do horrible things to Lily's mind.

_"Why does Lily get everything she wants," _M.J. thought with hatred

_" She never has to work for anything, she is naturally pretty, naturally smart, and naturally attractive in James' eyes," _

_**" Lily shouldn't get James you should have James,"**_

_**" You work hard to get him and she doesnt do anything yet look at her now she is in love with him and he is in love with her,"**_

_"But, I cant do anything about it now," _M.J. argued

_"It's too late I am going out with Sirius,"_

_**" No its not too late, who says you cant do something about it you can break up with him,"**_

_" First of all I am supposed to be happy thatI am going out with him, andi am supposed to be her best friend I cant just go and betray her,"_

_**" Why not, you have wanted to be with James since the first year, so you should get him!"**_

_" Yes,.... yes,.... maybe I could do something........but ....what would I do?" _she questioned herself

_**" Well, there is one thing you could do,...........you could always frame James to make Lily jealous,"**_

_**"and then after she has broken up with him, and they hate each other, you could earn back James' trust,"**_

_"Hmmmm......maybe....just maybe that will work,"_

_" No, I cant do this to Lily,"_

_"She's my best friend,"_

**_" You have to you love James!"_**

_" No I cant do it,"_

**_" Yes you can look, it will work you should at least try it, if it doesnt work then you can always go back out with Sirius,"_**

_" Well,........ maybe,....I will try it, yes, I will, your right what could possibly go wrong,"_

Suddenly M.J. snapped out of her trance and noticed that there were foot steps comming from behind her. It was Emily, comming down the stairs, M.J. had to think up a plan fast.

" Hi, Emily, I was just heading down stairs to see how Lily's date went, care to join me?" M.J. said quickly and calmly

" Hi, M.J. sure I was heading down to do the same thing anyway," Emily said smiling at her friend

" Hey Lily whatcha up to?" Emily said sitting down by her friend

" Yeah,....hey whats in that box?" M.J. asked curiously

" Oh, Hi guys," Lily began smiling at her friends " Um just something from James," Lily said a huge smile spreading across her face

" Really, cool, so how did it go last night?" Emily asked eagerly

" Yeah tell us the juicy details!" M.J. said pretending to care

" Oh, it went okay I guess," Lily said trying to hold back the happieness but failing

" Come on... okay? Yeah right, I mean it is so obvious that you had a better time than okay, we can see it in your eyes!"

" Yeah come on Lils tell us,......please," M.J. said making the irrestable puppy dog eyes.

" Fine, fine, fine, it was the best date a girl could go on," Lily said the broad smile breaking through

" Really, what happened?" questioned M.J.

" Did you tell him that you love him?" asked Emily

" Acctually no," Lily said

" You didnt, why not?" M.J. said trying to look confused

" Because he told me that he loved me first and I just replied that I loved him," Lily said now smiling bigger than ever

" Oh, that is great Lils!!!" Emily said giving Lily a hug " I am so happy for you!"

" Yeah me too," M.J. said with less enthusiasum " Um, I think I am going to go to bed, I dont feel so well,"

" Night, guys," she said

" Okay good night I hope you feel better in the morning," Lily said looking at her friend with sympathy

" Yeah, same here M.J.," Emily said

" See you guys tomorrow," M.J. said and left the room

" I think I am going to go to bed too, I am tired from that long date," Lily said getting up from the couch

" Okay see you tomorrow, night," Emily said giving her friend a hug " congratulations Lils,"

" Thanks , night," Lily said and went upstairs to her room

When Lily got to her room she carefully set the scarlet box down on her night stand by the picture of James. After she sat the box down she went to her woredrobe to get her pajamas and went to take a shower.When she had finishedtaking a shower she went back to her bed and carefully sat down,picking up the picture of James at the same time, and said,

" Good night my love," She thenpulled the covers back from her bed andlayed down it was no longer than5 minutes and she was fast asleep.

A/N well here is another chapter PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ( not yelling lol) thanks again hope you liked it.

cupcakes-20


	6. Planing The Sunday Date

A/N: thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, samsung3000, jennagirl9224, and wyntermajik i hope you like this chapter as well as you did the last.

**Chapter 6**

**Planing The Sunday Date**

James awoke with the sun streaming in through the scarlet and gold curtains of his room. He yawn and looked at his clock, it said that it was 8:00.

_" Just in time for breakfast,"_ James said to himself, getting up from his bed and streching.

James then went to his wardrobe and picked out his clothes for the day, and then set off for the shower. Once he was dressed he checked his clock once more to make sure that he wasnt late for breakfast, it said 8:32.

_" I better hurry, because if I dont, I will miss breakfast!"_ He thought, and then setted off to the great hall.

James was having a good day so far, first of all he had finished all of his homework, second of all he told Lily that he loved her and she said the same to him, and third of all that annoying little hair that always stuck up on his head was flat today. Since he was having such a good day he thought that he would drop by Lilys room and wake her up. Considering that they were both head boy and head girl they had rooms right across from each other.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

" Who's there?" Lily hollered back from the other side of the door.

" It's me James, you do remeber me dont you?" he asked smirking at his bad joke

" No, I dont, but I think that I will let you come in," she said putting on her 500 watt smile as she opened the door just enough so that he could see her face

_" Bloody Hell, she has to stop smiling like that otherwise my mouth might fall open!"_ James thought to himself

Lily began to open the door completely revealing what she was wearing. She was dressed in a red silk halter top with red silk pants and a red silk robe on her shoulders. James almost started to drool at the site of her.

_" I never relized how beautiful her curves were until now, wow does she relize she is wearing that in front of me," _James said to him self

" Um Lily you do know that you are still in your pajamas right?" James asked trying to keep his eyes on her face and not on other parts of her body

" Oh, I do dont I?" she asked once again putting on the heart melting smile " Do you want me to go change?"

" Um, well... not really, I just came down so that we could go down to breakfast together," he started " so you might want to change so we can go,"

" Oh, ok well then you can take a seat over there while I change," Lily said showing James the chair and getting some clothes from her wardrobe.

" What do you think of this outfit James?" she asked holding up the outfit

_" Bloody Hell, that minni skirt just keeps getting shorter, that is the hottest outfit I have ever seen!" _James thought smiling a bit

" Lily you would look beautiful in rags, but with that you would look radiant," James said smiling even more

" Oh James you are so sweet, I will be right back," she said and then headed off to her bathroom.

Today Lily was in an excellent mood also, everything was perfect, James was in love with her, she was aceing all of her classes, and she had two best friends this year, even though she had only met M.J. at the begining of this year, Lily counted her as her best friend.

_" There that looks perfect," _Lily thought pulling and tugging on her shirt to get it in just the right position

" Okay I'm ready, what about you James?" she said as she amerged from the bathroom.

" Yeah I'm ready, you look very nice Lily," he said walking towards the door and then opening it

" Thank you very much you look nice too," Lily said as she walked out of the room with James following behind her

" So did you get all of your homework done," she began slowing down so that she could walk besides him

" Yeah, finally, I got done at 12:00 last night," he said as he intertwined his hand with hers

" Good I'm glad, I got done with all of my homework too," stated Lily

" So, do you want to do something tomorrow since we dont have any homework for the weekend?" James asked squeezing her hand a little

" That sounds great, but where do you want to go?" she said

" I was thinking of just going out by that favorite tree of yours and having a picknick, at say 7:00, just meet me there I will have everything ready," he said

" Okay that sounds fun, oh look were at the great hall already," Lily said sounding surprised at how fast they got there

" Yeah, I guess we walk fast dont we," James said chuckling a little

Lily sat down at the table besides Emily, since M.J. was talking to Sirius she didnt want to go over there and interupt. James followed Lily to the table and sat down besides her.

" Hi Remus, how are you doing this morning?" Lily asked politely

" Great, how are you?" he replied as he took a drink of his orange juice

" I'm doing fine," she answered

" Hey Mooney whats up, I havent talked to you in a while?" James said smiling and taking a peice of his toast

" Not too much, I have been keeping busy, whats up with you Prongs?" Remus said starting into his pancakes

" Same here nothing new except of course that I have the best girlfriend that a guy could get," James said elbowing Lily in the side

At this Lily giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Everything in his life was going great, he couldnt wait to go on that date with her.


	7. Kissing,Tears, and Broken Friendships

A/N: I am sending a big thank you out to: wyntermajik, samsung3000, and jennagirl9224 for giving me the encouraging reviews, thanks guys! Here is the next chapter, this is when my story, finally, gets good, lol. please r&r thanks again cupcakes-20

**Chapter 7**

**Kissing, Tears, and Broken Friendships**

**( this chapter begins from the ending of the last chapter ,,,enjoy! )**

" Um, guys, I'm done eating so I think I will head up to my room and read a little, see you later," Lily said as she got up from the table

" Okay see you later Lils," Remus said

" Okay I'll see you later, I love you," James said

" Love you too," Lily said smiling sweetly and walking towards the great hall doors

Lily was really into this one series of books, its called Larry Topper. **_( hence Harry Potter, Larry Topper, see it lol )_**. Larry Topper is a muggle boy around the age of 13 that has mean addopted parents, they are so mean that they make him live in the cellar, but Larry overcomes this and asked to be sent to a boarding school. Of course his adopted parents would be happy to get rid of him so they send him off to the school, but he has to come back home during the summertime which he dreads. Lily was at the part where he attempts to ask if he can go to that school, and she couldn't wait to find out what happened. Lily started down the hall at a quick pace so that she could start reading that book again, when she finally got to her door she ran in and locked it, jumped onto her bed and picked up her book from the nightstand and started to read. She began to read, but was interupted when she heard a knock on her door.

_" I was just getting to the good part, whoever is at this door better have a good reason for coming," _Lily thought begining to get annoyed

" Who is it?" Lily asked setting her book back on the night stand and aproaching the door.

" It's me Mary Jane," M.J. said

" Oh, okay hold on I've got the door locked," Lily said while she unlocked the door

" Okay come on in," she said letting her friend in

" I just came to see if you were okay you seemed,..eager to leave, you didnt have an arguement with James did you?" M.J. said hoping the answer was yes

" Oh, god, no, James and I ? argueing, that is good," Lily said laughing

" Actually we have a date tomorrow, at 7:00, we are far from argueing," Lily said still giggling a little

" Oh that sounds fun, where is he taking you ?" M.J. asked

**_" Maybe if I find out where she is going, I can secretly tell Sirius that I am going to bed and then go there and pull my little backstabbing trick!" _** M.J. thought greadily

" We arent really going anywhere, we are just going to have a romantic picknick by my favorite maple tree," Lily said smiling at her friend

" Well that sounds really fun, Sirius and I will have to go there sometime and do that too, speaking of him I told him that i was going to see you and then come right back, so I better go," M.J. lied convincingly

" Okay well thanks for stopping by," Lily said getting up from her chair and heading towards the door

**_" Hey, if I get this kind of information out of you, I will come back anytime thanks for helping me with my plan." _**M.J. said to herself

" Anytime Lily, I love coming down to see you," she said as she stepped out of the room and into the hallway

" See you later, bye," Lily said as she closed the door

As soon as Lily had the door shut and locked she ran to her bed, picked up her book and began to read. Lily got to page 289 when she realized that it was begining to get late, it was 12:46 and she hadn't even taken a shower. When Lily noticed this she hurridly went to her wardrobe and got her clothes out, then headed to her bathroom. Lily was so tierd that she didnt even blow dry her hair, she just got dressed and went to bed.

_**SUNDAY, THE MORNING OF THE DATE**_

" Lily sweetheart its time to get up," James said gentaly shaking Lily's shoulder

" James?" Lily asked confused, rolling over to see if it was him

" How did you get in here, where did you come from?" she asked sounding even more confused

" With this," he said as he held up his wand for her to see

" Yes, but I thought I put a charm on that door so no one could get in," she said as she sat up in her bed

" Well, I still got in didnt I, it took me awile, I think I had to do around,....7 different spells just to get in here, so I could wake you up and bring you breakfast" James said turning around and picking up a tray with toast, eggs, sausage, and orange juice on it.

" James you brought me breakfast, that is so sweet," Lily started" but what about your breakfast?"

" Don't worry I have that covered," James said as he pointed his wand at her food and said " _Duplacis-ramonis" **( as in duplacate )**_ then another tray just like Lily's landed in his outstreched hand

" There hows that," James said smiling at Lily as he sat down on the foot of her bed

" Better, much better," she said smiling back at him

**6:00 GETTING READY**

Lily was once again back at reading her book, but she noticed that her alarm was going off at an annoying rate. She had set it for 6:00 so that she could get ready for the 7:00 date that she was so excited for.

_**BEEP!!......BEEP!!.....BEEP!!.....BEEP!!......BEEP!!**_

The beeping was very annoying so she hurridly turned off the alarm clock, put down her book and once again headed to her wardrobe. Why did she have to have so many outfits to choose from, it was so hard for her to decide, but in the end she decided that she would wear jeans and a pink halter top, with her brand new tennis shoes. Then she headed towards the bathroom to do her hair and make up. First she did her hair tying it up in a loose bun so that it fell out just enough, with two little strands falling onto her gental face. Then she applied light pink blush, and light pink eyeshadow, then she put on mascara, and finished with her favorite lipgloss. When she finally thought that she was done, she cleaned up her mess and headed out into the hall. Lily couldn't wait for this date, she was even more excited for this date than she was for the last date. She loved spending time with her beloved James, and everytime she got to spend with him just added to how much she loved him. As Lily was walking she noticed that not many people were in the halls, usually on the weekends everyone was in the halls talking to each other, sharing gossip, but not today. Finally Lily had reach the court yard and as she made her way to the tree she hear a female voice talking to James. Lily quickend her pace, but then suddenly stoped as she saw what was happening, se had walked around the tree enough so that she could see what was happening, but she was standing with James' back to her so he couldnt see her.

Lily saw James standing there innocently as M.J. walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, and began to kiss him. Lily thought for sure that James would break away from the kiss but he just depened it and made it last longer. It all hit Lily so fast that all she could say was " YOU BACKSTABBING BITCH," and " YOU BASTARD, I CANT BELIVE YOU!" and then the tears began to fall as she turned and sprinted for the castle leaving M.J. and James alone by the tree " LILY WAIT, IT ISNT WHAT YOU THINK," James said breaking away from M.J. and turning towards sprinting Lily. Suddenly his perfect day was over, his one true love was gone, homework no longer mattered, and that little peice of hair just poped back up again, his life suddenly was horrible without Lily.

**_"Perfect, absolutly perfect,"_**M.J. said to her self triumphantly.

A/N: Holy crap that was a long chapter, geeezzzee petes. i really hope you liked it, plz R&R thanks so much bye bye

cupcakes-20


	8. Devistation, Hatred, and Lost Loves

A/N: I would like to thank wyntermajik, movebitch, jennagirl9224, and samsung3000, for the great reviews enjoy this chapter everyone!! : 

**Chapter 8**

**Devistation, Hatred, and Losts Loves**

Lily was deviastated at what she had seen, she thought that James loved her. What had happened? Had she done something wrong? Had she said something wrong? All of these questions were shooting through her head as she was running for her room, and tears flowed down her cheeks. When Lily finally had reached her doors she could barely say the password,

" G...g...gu...m...gum....d...dro...drops.....gumdrops...s...s," she said inbetween gasps for air.

" Oh, Lily what happened?" the portriate asked kindly

" Not..n..now..I..n..need..to think," she said as she ran into her room slaming the door behind her and locking it.

Lily then ran to her bed and landed on it with a plop, covering her head with the pillow.

**MEANWHILE WITH JAMES-**

James was confused at what had just happened, he didnt't know why had he kissed M.J., and had actually enjoyed it. He didnt't seem to understand what had just happened. All he remembered was that M.J. had walked up to him and said something under her breath, while tapping him on the shoulder three times with her wand.

**_"Oh....my....god..." _**he said to himself slowly **_"she put a spell on me,"_**

James then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the great hall doors open, as Lily ran into the castle, and then slamed shut as she ran out of sight. He was so angry at M.J. that be could have knocked her out and and wouldn't have felt guilty.

" Mary Jane, What Did You Do To Me!?!" James demanded picking her up by the shirt and slaming her into the tree.

" I..I..I..put..me..down, I cant breath," M.J. stammered out

" No, you tell me first!" James said glaring at the frightened girl.

" I..I..will..okay, just put me...down," she said quickly

" Fine but you better tell me fast or my wand is coming out!" He said, slowly lowering her to the ground.

" Okay, god, well first off, I put a spell on you, so that you would love me when you were kissing me," she said rubbing her neck

" Well, I have managed to figure that out, but why did you do it," He said still glaring at her

" Well, you see, um, I, oh James, I love you, and I have ever since the first year," M.J. said blushing horribly and feeling very stupid at the moment

" I love Lily, but you ruined that for me didn't you?" James said looking at her with tears forming in his eyes, he fought to keep them back

" James, I was just, so envious, so angry, just so jealous, I guess you could say," she said shaking her head slightly

" Lily gets everything she wants, so easily, but I have to work so hard at it,and I dont even like Sirius, I love you," she said touching his arm

" No, M.J., I love Lily, not you, I don't want to see you again," James said pulling his arm away and turning the other direction

" But, James, she hates you now, she will never talk to you or me again," M.J. said truthfuly, but not saying what he wanted to hear

" I KNOW THAT, now just leave me alone, I need to think of something to do!" James said furiously

" I'm sorry James,I...I.. really am," M.J. studdered as she turned towards the castle

" You should have thought about that before you did this to me!" he said, which only made her walk faster.

He just could not belive any of this it was ridiculous, he loved Lily with all of his heart, but if she only knew what was going to happen that night. James then looked down at his shirt pocket and then took his hand and pulled a small red velvet box out. He wished so badly that Lily was here, he then stood up from the spot on the ground by the tree, and then put the box back into his pocket. He was going to ask her, no matter what he had to do to get her back.

**BACK WITH LILY**

Lily had now calmed down and was reading her Larry Topper books, she was now on the second book, on page 79. But, then she decided to quit because she had heard something fall from the dresser, it was James' gift to her, the rose. Lily looked at the box as the words, _if you dont love him anylonger but he still loves you the rose will turn red_, began to glow. She looked at the box and read the poem over and over, finially she decided to open it. The rose was bright gold but then suddenly changed to a red color, then Lily finally understood. James still loved her, but why, and did she still love him, he kissed her didnt he, would she forgive him?

A/N: well i think my chapters are getting better plz give me some insite on my story, thanks plz R&R sorry this chapter is so short it will continue to get better!! : 

cupcakes-20


	9. Explanations Of The Date

A/N: Hiya, everyone, thanks to my reviewers, lol, wyntermajik, samsung 3000 and jennagirl9224 thanks for the great reviews and i did get the e mail and i responded,wynter heres the next chapter i am going to try to make this one a little more creative hope you like it!! : sorry about the goof up with the repeated chapter i dont really know how to fix it sorry. lol enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 9**

**Explanations Of The Date**

Lily was still holding onto the red glowing rose, she hated James with a passion, but he loved her, she was so confused. He had kissed M.J., and she had proof, she was there she saw the whole thing, but..................M.J. had kissed him....................first.

_" Did she kiss him first or did he kiss her first," _She asked herself

" _Yes,..yes....she did, no wait he did,"_

_" Only if I could have been there a little earlier,I could have seen all of it,"_

_" Damn why didnt I come earlier,"_she scolded herself

_" Okay lets think, how can I figure out who kissed who first?"_ Lily pondered

_" Well I can just ask one of them,.........wait..no I hate both of them so I cant talk to either,"_

_" Uh....hmmm....maybe I could... um put a truth spell on one of them.....nah..then I would have to talk to them again,"_

_" WAIT,........unless I put it in their drinks,"_

_" NO NO NO, I know... I will go to Dumbledore and ask him for a time turner..........yes, I can get one because I am the Headgirl,"_

"He, he, he, I am so smart," Lily laughed sounding successful

Lily had a problem though, if Dumbledore decided to ask why she needed a time turner, she didnt know what she would say. But, at the moment that was the least of her worries, so she cleaned up her tear stained face and headed out her door to his office. Lily didnt have to walk very far because Dumbledoor's office was right around the corner from her room. Soon the eagle statue appeared around the bend of the hallway. Lily then walked up to the statue and said "Berty Bots," and the eagle began to spin very slowly and jerkily in a counter clockwise direction making a set of stairs soon appear. Lily carefully approched the stairs and gently steped on them soon being at the top of the steps. Lily took a deep breath and steped into his office, she was worried he would ask her what she needed it for and then when she told him he wouldnt let her have it.

" Miss. Evans, how may I help you this fine evening? Please sit down, sit down." Dumbledore said as he signaled her to take a seat

" Hello, Professor Dumbledore, um I came to ask you if I could borrow something from you," Lily began wringing her hands nervously

" Yes, yes, now what is it that you want to borrow my dear?" he asked kindly smiling at the frightened teenager

" Ummm, well I was wondering,....if I could possibly, borrow a time turner?" she asked causiously looking into his eyes

" Well sure you can, but I must know the reason being why you need it," he said looking at her over his glasses

_" Oh damn, What do I do now, I cant lie,..........and I cant tell the truth,,....................well I guess I will just have to," _she thought regretingly

" Well, you see tonight I had a date with James but when I got there I saw my best friend kissing him and I want to find out why this happened, Please sir, this is very important to me," she said pleadingly

" I suppose.......that it wouldnt hurt,............now what time was the date?" he asked

" Oh, thank you professor thank you,thank you, thank you..it was about 7:15 when I arived to see this happening," she said with a huge smile spreading across her face.

" Okay then,... here take this and put it around your neck," he said handing her the time turner

" Now listen, YOU MUST NOT BE SEEN!! Under no circumstances can you be seen by anyone,if you are I will have to expell you and I will be fired, both of those I dont wish to have to go by," he said making sure she understand

" Yes sir I know I have used one of these once before, I will be very careful," Lily said still smiling greatly

" Now go over there into the middle of the room, yes just there, and now give it, oh say, one turn that should do it," Dumbledore said as she obeyed and turned it over once

The last thing Lily heard before she was off into the past was " Good luck my dear, and be careful!". The next thing Lily knew it was 6:50 just enough time to get out into the lawn and watch what happened. Lily had to be very careful, because there were some teachers and students walking through the halls, so she had to keep ducking into closets and around courners when one would pass her up. After Lily had went through the maze of getting outside she had a clear shot to a big patch of trees close to where the date was going to take place, so when she saw the chance she dashed over to the trees and hid between one so that she could, just in time, see a young teenage girl come through the great hall doors, it was M.J.. Lily fought back her urge to get up and go beat the shit out of her, she wanted to so badly but she couldnt be seen, so instead she just sat there and gritted her teeth and thought of what she could do to her. As Lily was watching M.J. walk down to the tree where the date was being prepared by James she noticed that M.J. pulled her wand out of her pocket as she walked up behind James. Then she noticed that M.J. was saying something as James stood up, and finally Lily relized what was going on,M.J. was tapping him on the shoulder and saying something at the same time. She was putting a charm on him, and not just any because as soon as she did that little smokey hearts began to float around his head, _" Of course a love charm! That little bitch, she will get it, and James, oh god we broke up, but I still love him," _she thought happy at the thought that he really didnt kiss her because he liked her but because he was under a charm to make him like her, but she was also very upset because she realized that they were no longer a couple but just the average Lily Evans and James Potter. Lily was ready to fight to get him back, no matter what was needed to do. So with no time to spare she turned her time turner in the opposite direction for one complete turn and before she knew it she was back in Dumbledore's office with him looking at her, with a great grin on his face.

" So, did you find out what you needed to find out?" he asked kindly as he took the time turner from her hand

" Yes, I did and realized a lot of things, like I should be more careful about picking my friends and that I should go find James and makeup with him," she said chuckling a little at her comment

" Well, I am glad you found what you needed now be off, I belive you have some, relationship work to deal with at the moment," Dumbledore said stepping to the eagle and saying the password

" Thank you so very much Professor," Lily said as she placed herself onto the spiraling stair case

" Your very welcome, and once again good luck," he said turning aroung to go back to his desk

As soon as the stairs reached the bottom and Lily could get off , she did with a hurry and headed straight for her room, there was work to be done, and a lot of it too.

A/N: I hope you are starting to like my chapters a little more than before, I am trying to be a little more creative, thanks for reading now please review thanks again

alissa

cupcakes-20


	10. Explanations To Each Other

A/N: Wow i got a lot of reviews this time thank you so much everyone, since i got so many i will try to post this by the 12th, thank you to:

**RanmasAngel: thank you so much for reading my story, love your story too.**

**jennagirl9224: thanks Jenna for the great reviews and ps stands for post script oh and sammi likes to talk about my pretzle restrictions**

**samsung3000: thank you very much for the reviews and the continued support**

**Anon: sorry for the confusion, i hope i fixed it**

**Movebitch: I am going to keep going lol right now thanks for the review sorry for the mess up**

**vlgrlsccr: thanks for the review and i did check it and i think i fixed it **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE LUV YOU ALL!!!! : now for the chappie**

**Chapter 10**

**Explanations To Each Other**

Lily was on her way to her room, and as she was walking along she began to think over what happened. She was completely stunned, but yet very happy, James loved her not M.J. But the problem was that she had made James and M.J. think that she hated them, and at the time she defanitly did, but now she only hated M.J. and when I say hated I mean it. Lily was going to pay her back for this, and it wasnt going to be pretty. As Lily said the password and walked in she noticed that someone was coming down the hall towards her door, she could hear their foot steps.

_Knock.....knock....knock_ she heared soon after entering her room

" Just a minute, I'm coming," she said as she aproached the door looking out of the little hole so she could see who it was,........it was M.J.

" What Do YOU want?!" Lily said as she opened the door and glared at the girl

" I...I...wanted to...to appologize," M.J. said pretending to be sorry, but inside she was really very happy at her success

" Oh, you do, thats so nice!" Lily said pretending to belive her " come on in,"

" Thanks, Lily, now I just wanted to say.....," but that was all M.J. could get out because she was then knocked out by a forceful hit from Lily

" There hows that for accepting an appology," Lily said as she smirked at M.J. all crumpled up on the floor

M.J. laid there for about 20 minutes and then started to recouperate, she had no idea where she was...

_" Where the hell am I, is this Lily's room,why am I here, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, yes I came to appologize, but then she smacked me, OUCH I guess I pissed her off pretty good," _M.J. thought to herself as she grabbed her face and sat up

" Ahhh, I see the bitch has awoken," Lily said looking up from her Larry Topper book, which by the way was getting very good

" Yes, I have awoken, and I think you are the bitch not me,' M.J. said thinking she had made a good comeback

" Well, I may be that, but at least I'm not a BACKSTABBING bitch," she said relizing that M.J. was swallowing hard

" Uhhh,ummm well I will just be leaving now," she replied making her way to the door

" Yes, you do that, and think about staying away, in other words since you are soooooo slow, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, GET OUT!!!!" she screamed pointing to the M.J. and then to the door

" DONT WORRY I WILL, YOU ARE NO FRIEND OF MINE ANYWAY!" M.J. screamed back walking out of her room and slaming it as hard as possible

" FINE, I DONT CARE!" she said and then went over to the door and locked it

Lily was so realived that M.J. was no longer her friend, she was very pleased with herself. But she still had one problem on her hands, James. Lily walked over to her nightstand and picked up the rose, that he had given her. She then opened the box and looked at it, it was glowing brighter than ever gold. He still loved her even after all that, she just could not belive it. Lily wasnt sure if she was supposed to go and appologize to him or he was supposed to appologize to her. Lily decided,that she had better go say something to him, because if she didnt now then she wouldnt get the chance to make up with him. School had kept her occupied so much that she didnt realize that it was December and almost time to go home for the holidays, and when she went home James would not be there. Lily wanted to talk to him about all of this in person and not through letters so she headed towards her door and began to open it, but realized that there was a small peice of paper on the floor with the words:

_Lily this is from James please read _

on it. Lily picked up the paper and unfolded it and began to read what it said,

_Dear Lily,_

_I know you probably are discusted with me at the moment, but I would really like to explain all of this to you, and I would like to do it now before it becomes too late. Please meet me at the tree where our date was going to be, at 9:00 sharp tonight, I will be waiting, please come._

_With Love,_

_James_

Lily looked at the paper and began to smile, the date was still on. She hurried out of the door and into the hallway, Lily did not want to miss this for anything, all she wanted to do was make up with him. She kept reading the note over and over as she walked as fast as possible down the endless hallways, she kept reading the part that said " With Love, James," Lily looked at her watch on her wrist to see what time it was, it said 8:53,

_" Ohhh, I better hurry!!" _she thought to herself as she rushed out of the building and into the courtyard. Hogwarts had about the most beautiful landscaping, but by the way Lily was walking all she could see was a blur. When Lily had finally reached the tree, she slowly looked around the trunk to make sure that he was there. When she looked around it she saw a very nervous boy, by the name of James, sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

" Uh, hummm," Lily pretended to cough out

" Oh, um, hi Lily, I am so glad you came, I thought you'd never get here," he said getting up quickly from the bench

" Here, um, have a seat," James said pointing to the set up picknic on the ground

There was a large red and white checkered blanket set out, on it there was a basket of food and some plates set across from each other, there were also unlit candles around the four edges of the blanket.

" Wow, you did a very good job of setting this up, I'm impressed," she said to him as she sat down by a plate

" Thanks, now let me just light these candles," he said as he swished his wand over each of the candles

" There thats better," James said as he took his seat across from her

" So, um in the,...note it said that you were going to explain all of this.." Lily started but got inturrupted by James

" Yes, well you see I dont even like her, I dont know what possesed her to do that, but Lily I hate her guts, I am so sorry, I can explain really..." He said in one puff but also got inturrupted

" You dont have to explain, I already know what happened, you see I borrowed a time turner from Professor Dumbledoor and I went back into time. I went back just far enough so that I could watch what happened before I came along and saw you two kissing, and it turns out she put a spell on you and made you like her. So dont worry about it, I want to appologize for calling you.....well...you know..." Lily said but then felt a soft hand on the side of her face

" Lily I dont care what you called me, I love you, and I dont want to fight with you, I just want you to know that I am sorry for everything and that I would never do anything to hurt you," he said cupping her face in his hands

" I love you to James," she said as she was pulled into a passionate kiss, this time the kiss seemed to last once again forever but it lasted a little over a minute

" I am so glad that the whole fight is over, it is so hard to argue with the person that means everything to you," James said as he slipped his hand around her waist

" Yeah, I really thought that you hated me, and so I hated you, but deep down, I couldnt stand it with out you," she replied resting her head on his chest and grabbing his hand

" I am so sorry Lily, I couldnt controll myself, the spell was so powerful," he said sweezing her hand a little

" It wasnt your fault and I know that, so dont let it bother you anymore," Lily said smiling sweetly at him

" Boy, did I miss seeing that beautiful smile," James said kissing her gently on the forhead

" Oh, stop it James, your making me blush," she said playfully " Now lets enjoy our date, and pretend nothing bad happened tonight,"

" That sounds like a very good idea Lily," he said as he opened the basket

When he opened the basket all different types of food began to fly out of it and land safely back down onto the blanket. Lily was awed by the amount of food that came out of it, you would have thought that it was thanksgiving or something. There was chicken, ham, turkey, beans, carrots, clery, apples, cranberrys, strawberrys, chocolate cake, cheese cake with cherries and wipped cream on top, and there was even apple pie with vanilla ice cream. Lily began to drool at the site of all of this delicious looking food.

" Why did you get so much food,'' she said laughing at the site of all of it

" Well, because I wasnt sure of what you liked most," he said smiling at her with that heart melting look

" Oh, okay then, thank you," she said reaching for the chicken.

The date continued and ended happily they both walked back to their rooms hand in hand as happy as could be, but they totally forgot that in five days they would be separated, over the holidays, what would happen then?

A/N thanks for reading gosh that took me a while to write, please review, hope you liked it

P.S. in the next chapter they will be leaving for home, what will happen when they're separated, i guess you will just have to wait.... he he he

lol

cupcakes-20

alissa


	11. Packing Up and Saying Goodbye

A/N: i am glad everyone liked the last chappie heres the next one

**Chapter 11**

**Packing up, and Saying Goodbye**

_Snap_! was the only sound to be heard this thursday morning. Lily had just finished packing her suitcase for the Christmas holidays. Lily couldnt wait to get this over with, she hated her father because he was continuously mean to her and just was annoyed by her mothers overprotectiveness. She didnt want to leave for one other reason though,....James, he wouldnt see her and she wouldnt see him for two agonising weeks. Lily sighed at the thought of this, she loved James, the only person that she had ever loved, and now she wouldnt see him for two weeks. She had no idea what she was going to do with out him.

Lily plopped down on her bed sighing even heaver, as she picked up the rose and the picture of James and sat them down besides her handbag so she wouldnt forget to put them in there. She then headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. The last thing she wanted to do was miss her last day of breakfast before christmas vacation. It took her about 10 minutes to get completely ready, as soon as she was dressed she hurried over to her bed and put the picture frame and the rose into her handbag. Then she went over to her door and opened it, and went back to get her bags, then she walked down the hallway hurriedly trying to get to breakfast.

" Hi, Lils," Emily said as she saw her friend aproaching the table

" Hi, Emily, Remus, Sirius,James, how is everyone," she said ignoring the fact that M.J. was over in the corner reading a book

" Good, great, ok," everyone replied together

" So, its the last day before we all leave for vacation," Lily said as she sat down besides James

" Yeah, I know, it will be a long time before I see your pretty face again," James said giving her a kiss on the forehead

" Prongs, come on, please, we are trying to eat," Sirius said playfully

" Oh, lighten up Padfoot, cant you see they're in love," Remus said playfully once again

" Yeah, really Sirius, dont be such a prat," Emily said slapping Sirius upside the head

" So, I heard about, you and, well,......you know.....not being friends anymore, I told her that since she was mean to you, that I was no longer her friend either," Emily whispered over the table to Lily

" Thanks, Em, I really dont know what I would do without you," she said in reply

" So, guys we dont want to miss the train now do we, and I want to get a good seat with Lily, and I'm sure you and Emily want to get a good seat, eh Moony," James said making Remus turn very red, he had asked M.J. out the day before and she happily accepted

They all got up from the table leaving M.J. by herself, picked up their baggage, then headed out of the great hall. James offered to carry Lily's stuff for her but she didnt want him to have to strain his self so she insisted that she carried it. Lily was so depressed by the time she got to the train that James began to think that she was sick.

" Lily whats wrong, are you sick," James asked as they stepped into the hallway of the train car

" Oh, sorry James, I was just thinking of how I really dont want to go home," she started " Hey heres an empty compartment, do you want to sit here?" she asked pointing out the empty seats

" Yeah,sure," he began" are you positive that, that is the only reason why you look sick?" he asked as she handed him her suitcase to put up above the compartment seats

" Yes I'm positive, dont worry about me I'll be just fine," she said as she sat down beside him

" Ok,.............you know I'm really going to miss you over the holidays," he said as he slipped his arm around her waist

" Yeah me too, I dont know what I will do without you being there by my side day and night," she said as she relaxed her head on his chest

" Don't worry, you will see me sooner than you think," James said " The holidays will pass by so fast you wont even think about Hogwarts,"

" I hope so, because I dont think I can stand my father for too long," she said sighing heavily

" Its such a shame that your father is so mean to you, you dont deserve that," James said with anger noticable in his voice

" Dont worry about it, hes going to treat me like shit no matter what I do," she said trying to laugh but failed horribly

" I hope to god he doesnt, if he does, oh god, call me and I will be there in a minute,'' he said clenching his fists

" So..do you want to go see if we can find........" James started to say, but was interupted by the sound of knocking on the compartment door

_Knock knock_

Come in," Lily said as the door was opened by Sirius, Emily, and Remus

" Oh, hi guys I was just going to ask Lily if she wanted to go find you," James said chuckleing at the conisodence

" Well, arent you lucky that we came along, you didnt even have to get up from where you were sitting," Sirius said chuckling at his bad joke

" Have a seat guys, make yourselves comfortable," James said invitingly

The five friends continued to talk for the remaining four hours, then suddenly they heard;

_**Attention all passengers, we will be ariving at the station in five minutes, I repeat five minutes,..that is all.**_

" Well I'll see you later Lils, have a great vacation," Emily said giving her friend a hug

" Bye Prongs," Remus and Sirius said and then left to get their bags

" Bye guys, see ya later, have a nice vacation," Lily and James said together

" Can you grab my bags for me,please?" Lily asked politely

" Sure, here you go," he said as he handed her the bags

" Thanks," she said blankly

" Well I guess its time to go, ready?" he asked her

" Yeah I guess,...oh James I'll miss you so much," she said dropping her luggage and flinging her arms around him, as if she would never see him again

" I will miss you too Lily, you mean everything to me, I love you," he said dropping his luggage and putting his arms around her

" I dont want to leave with out you, but I guess we have to, lets go get this over with," she said reluctanly

" Yeah we better get off of this train, we will say goodbye out there,"

Lily and James headed out of there compartment, and struggled to get out of the crouded train car. They finally got off of the train in an agonising 10 minutes. Lily instantly spotted her mother and father. Her mother was running towards her with her arms wide open.

" Oh, Lily its so good to see you, I missed you so much," her mother said lovingly

" I missed you to mom,......._but not dad_," she thought to herself

" Come on, lets get a move on,'' her father said

" Just a second I want to tell James goodbye," she replied as she set her stuff down and ran over to James

" Bye, I will miss you, dont forget to owl me," Lily said as she gave him another hug

" I will miss you too, I wont forget, I love you Lily, more than you will ever imagine" he replied

" I love you too," she said giving him a quick kiss

" Bye," he said as he pulled away and started to turn

" Goodbye," she said as she did the same


	12. The Begining Of Christmas Vacation

A/N thanks for reading and reviewing, samsung3000, and jennagir9224, luv you all, lol heres the next chapter

**Chapter 12**

**The Begining Of Christmas Vacation**

Lily, Mr.Evans, and Mrs. Evans all headed towards the muggle car, Lily's father wanted to get home quickly for some odd reason. He said it was because he was missing the news but Mrs. Evans begged to differ. Lily was already very upset at the thought that she had to go home, but she had been away from James for a hour and she already missed him.

" Mum, how much longer until we get home, I would like to get a head start on my........um.......letters to my friends," she asked trying to think of a way to say that she wanted to owl James, but say it so that they wouldnt suspect it.

'' I think we will be home in about 15 minutes, try to be patient dear," her mother said sounding slightly annoyed

" Okay, thank you mum," she replied trying to ignore her mother's rudness

Lily knew that this Christmas holiday was going to be very boring. With out James and with out Emily, everything was boring. So as soon as she got home she went straight to her room to start on the letters. As she began to write a letter to Emily she heard a soft peck on the window, it was James' owl with a letter, so she hurriedly went over to the window and let the owl in.

Lily took the letter from its case and began to read;

_Dear Lily, _

_I am writing this on the car ride home, I already miss you so much. I knew that I would miss you a lot, but I never immagined that I would this much. Well anyway, I have asked my mum and dad if it would be ok for you to spend the holidays with us, and they said that they would be happy to let you come. Please ask your parents and owl me back, I hope you can come I miss you so much. If you can come, I will come get you tomorrow at 8:00 am by floo powder._

_With All Of My Love,_

_James_

Lily was thrilled and she instantly knew that she would be able to go because if there was one person that her parents liked it was James. So Lily got up from her bed and ran downstairs trying not to trip over the papers scattered around the house by her father.

" Mum, dad, I just got a letter from James, and he wanted to know if I could spend the holidays with him.......and his family of course," she asked sweetly

" Well, I supposed, what did his parents say about this?" her mother questioned

" They said that it would be fine," she replied looking at her father " What do you say dad?"

" I dont care just do your chores first," he said, acting like he was trying to read the paper

" Thanks mum, and dad, you guys are great," Lily said and hurridly went upstairs to reply to James' letter

_Dear James,_

_I am so glad that you asked me to come, I miss you so much that my stomach is beging to hurt. Mum and dad said that it would be alright for me to come over. so I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00. I cant wait to see you._

_Love,  
Lily_

Lily then attached the letter to her owls leg and said " To the Potters," and the owl had left. All Lily had to do now was do her chores, by the time she had finished her chores it was 6:00 so she decided to join the family for dinner. Lily ran downstairs and went straight to the kitchen, on the table were three sandwhiches and three glasses of water. She assumed that this was the dinner for the family so she took a glass of water and a sandwich and headed for the couch, to watch some muggle entertainment, it was called Television, or T.V.

When she had finished her ''so called'' dinner she went up to her parents room and said good night, and then went straight to bed. Lily wanted to get a good nights sleep before James came tomorrow.

Lily awoke at the smell of eggs and bacon, her favorite breakfast. Lily had noticed that her mum had been being much nicer to her, but she had no idea why, and it was begining to bother her. She got up from her bed and streched, then headed downstairs to start on her breakfast.

" Good morning Mum, good morning Dad," she said as she took a seat across from her father

" Good morning dear, I made you your favorite breakfast, bacon and eggs," her mother said as she placed a large plate full of it in frount of her and her father

" Thanks mum, that is very nice of you," she said eyeing her mother, wondering why she did this

" I thought that you might like to have a good breakfast before you go over to James' house," her mum said as she took a seat at the small dining table

" Oh, I see, thanks mum, thats a good idea, I dont want to go over there hungry," she said smiling at her mother

" Yes, dear, your welcome, now eat up, James will be here in an hour," she replied as she began to eat

By the time Lily had finished breakfast it was 7:30, so she had to hurry and pack her bags. She dashed up to her room and put everything that she might need into the magical " Fit All" suit case that Emily had got her last Christmas, which was becoming quite handy at the moment. She managed to finish packing in a matter of 15 minutes, leaving her with 15 minutes to get dressed and do her hair. So she walked over to her closet and changed into a pair of jeans, and a red fitted sweater, then she walked over to her dresser and but her hair into a lose pony tail, leaving a strand of hair hanging slightly in her face.

She checked her watch one last time before heading down stairs to wait for James, it said 7:52, she was just in time. As Lily was walking down the stairs she heard a slight bang, and knew instantly what it was, so she picked up her pace and began to run down the steps as fast as she could without falling. When Lily saw James standing there she flung her bag onto the couch and ran over to him flinging her arms around him, like she hadnt seen him for years.

" Oh, James, I missed you so much," Lily whispered into his ear

" I missed you too," he replied lovingly

" Are you all set?" he asked as he started to walk towards her bags

" Yep, I've got everything, let me just go say bye to mum and dad, if I dont they might have a cow," she said as she rolled her eyes

" Bye mum, love you, I'll see you this summer, thanks for breakfast," Lily said as she gave her mom a hug

" Bye Lily, I love you too, have a nice time, and be good," her mum replied, as if she was 7 and not 17

" I know mum, dont worry I will," Lily said as she headed towards her dad reluctantly

" Bye dad, see you this summer," she said giving her dad a hug

" Bye honey, have a good time," he replied nicely for the first time in years

" I will thanks dad," she said as she turned towards James

" Ready?" James asked as he picked up her bag and her owls cage

" Yeah, I think so, lets go," she said as she and James both steped into the fireplace

" Alright then, bye everyone," James said as he grabbed some floo powder and then said " The Potters residence," and then they were off into a spining rage and soon appeared in the living room of James home

" Welcome home, Lily," James said putting on the heart melting smile

" Ah, finally," Lily sighed," away from insanity," she said jokingly

Lily was so glad to be here with James, now nothing could go wrong, this Christmas was going to be perfect.

A/N: well I hope everyone liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it, Please R&R thanks again

cupcakes-20

alissa


	13. Settling In

A/N : ok well here is the next chapter thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, hope you enjoy this, please review, i need you to tell me what you think. sorry about this chapter, its kind of crappy, but you know thats what happens when you have really bad writers block

cupcakes-20

**Chapter 13**

**Settling In**

" Do you want me to show you to your room?" James asked curtiously knocking Lily out of her daze

" Yeah, sure, that would be nice, you have a lovely home James," she replied smiling sweetly

" Thanks, I know its small, but its good enough," he said as he headed towards the stairs " Here, follow me,"

" Okay, Im right behind you," she replied as she followed him up the steps

" Alright here it is," he said as he opened the door reveaing his own room

The room was full of quidditch posters, and gryffindor flags, with an assortment of picture frames, with Sirius, Remus, and Lily in them. He had a large four poster bed, with a red and gold quilt on it, and at the end of the bed was a trunk with the annitails J.P. on it.

" Oh, but James, isnt this your room?" Lily asked as she went over to the bed, sat down her suitcase,and sat down, at this James turned very red

" Er...um...well you see, yes it is, but I will sleep on the floor if you want me to," he said as he blushed even worse

" Come here James, sit down," she said as she patted the spot on the bed besides her ,James obeyed caustiously.

" Erm, yes?" he asked as he scratched his neck nervously

" James, how long have we been dating?" Lily asked putting on her heartmelting smile

" Um, about five mounths,"he said acting a little confused

" Well, I think that we could handle sleeping with each other since its been five months, don't you," she asked as she bent over and kissed him very gently

" Yes, I think we could handle that," he said just before deepening the kiss

" Good, now why dont you show me the bath room, so that I can put my hair and makeup supplies away," Lily said as she broke away from the kiss

" Okay, its right over there," James said as he pointed to a door to the right of his bed " make your self at home," he replied

" Thanks James, I'll be out in a little bit," she replied as she got up and headed towards the door

" Do you want anything to eat?" James asked

" No thanks I just ate breakfast, but you can go ahead and eat, this might take a while," she said as she closed the door behind her  
" Okay, then I will be down stairs when you get done," he replied as he got up and left the room

James walked down the stairs and went to sit on the couch. As he sat down he picked up the telephone and dialed his mums muggle cell phone number.

" Hi mum, this is James," he said into the phone

" Oh, hi honey, did you pick her up yet?" his mother replied

" Yes, shes putting her stuff away right now, I just wanted to let you know that we made it here safely," he said as he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen

" Mum, where did you put grandma's old wedding ring?" he asked quietly as he checked to make sure that Lily wasnt around

" I put it in my top drawer in my dresser, are you going to give it to her now?" his mother asked excitedly over the phone

" No, not yet, I just wanted to make sure that it wasnt in my room somewhere, thanks mum, now I have to go I hear her comming, love you, bye," James said hurriedly

" Okay honey, I love you too, bye bye," she replied as they both hung up

" Who was that?" Lily asked as she entered the room

" I was just calling my mum to tell her that you and I had made it back okay," he said as he walked back into the living room and put the telephone onto the table

" Oh, Ok, so what do you want to do now?" she asked as she sat down on the couch besides him

" Well, I have a little supprise for you, but it requires going to Diagon Alley," he said smirking at her

" Oh, that sounds fun, when do you want to go?" Lily asked

" When ever your ready we can go, I also have to pick up some food for dinner tonight, if you dont mind," James said

" That's fine, just tell me when we're going to leave and I will start to get ready," she said smiling at him

" How about we leave at 3:30, its 11:00 now, so you will have plenty of time to finish putting away your stuff," he said

" That sounds good, I still have to put away my clothes, and of course my rose," Lily said as she gently touched his hand

" You, know, everynight I open that rose, just to make sure that everything is okay between us," she said smiling at him again " I dont think I could handle another backstabbing friend issue," Lily said giggling a little

" Well, Lily, you dont have to worry about that, because it wont happen again," he started " The only woman that I love, and the only woman that I have ever loved has been and always will be you my dear, and no one can change that," he said cupping her face in his hands

" James, your so sweet, I love you so much," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek

" Now, if we are going to leave at 3:30 then I better get all of my stuff put away, were do you want me to put my clothes?" she asked sweetly as she began to stand up

" You can put your clothes on the right hand side of my closet, I never use that side because I dont have enough clothes to fill it up," he said chuckling a little

" Okay, thank you James, I have a lot of clothes so if they dont all fit then I will just put the rest into my suit case," Lily said as she started up the stairs

" Oh, and I forgot to tell you Lily, my mum and dad's aniversary is in two days and I am planning a party for them, I was wondering if you might want to help me get it all ready for them," James asked curtiously

" Yeah sure I will, I would love to, while we are going to Diagon Alley we can discuss your plans," Lily said as she once again started up the stairs

" That sounds great, thanks Lils," James said admiringly

" Anytime James," Lily said as she walked into his room

James walked over to the table by his dads chair, picked up the quidditch book that was lieing on the table, sat down in his dad's chair and began to read. James was so happy that Lily was staying for the holidays, he couldnt wait for Christmas day.

A/N: sorry that i havent updated in so long, now i hope you like this chapter, as i said before i am suffering from major writers block so i am doing my best, please, please review everyone i depend on your reviews, thanks luv ya all!! : 

cupcakes-20


	14. Diagon Alley

A/N: thanks for the nice LONG REVIEWS lol, jk but really thanks guys, for all of the support, I hope you like this chappie, PLZ REVIEW, thanks guys luv ya all! : 

**Chapter 14**

**Diagon Alley**

" Okay I'm finished unpacking," Lily said as she ran down the steps

" Oh, okay, what time is it," James asked as he looked up from the quidditch book

" Its,um 3:00, do you want to head off to Diagon Alley, now, even though its a little early?" she asked as she walked over to him

" Yeah sure, that sounds like a good idea," he said as he put down his book and got up from the chair

" Okay, are we going to walk there or fly in the invisable car," she asked

" Well, I'm not going to make you walk in two foot deep snow, so I guess we will take the invisable car," James said chuckling at this a little

" Okay, well why dont you put your coat on and go start the car, and I will get my boots and stuff on and be out in a minute," Lily said as she went over to the coat rack and handed James his coat, hat, and scarf

" Thanks Lily, I'll be waiting for you, take your time," he said as he began to put the snow gear on and headed out of the door

Lily went up the stairs and to their room, then she headed to her suit case and pulled out a large red purse, with some galleons in it. She did not for any reason, want James to have to pay for anything else. When she had her makeup done and was all bundled up she walked out of the frount door and locked it. Lily then ran to the car, trying to avoid the deep snow spots.

" Brr, it sure is cold out there, " Lily said as she sat down in the nice warm car.

"Yeah, I know, when you were upstairs putting your things away I was downstairs watching the muggle news, and it said that it was 15 degrees out," James said as they both fastened their seatbelts

"Wow, I knew that it was cold out, but I sure didnt think that it was that cold, my goodness, that is insane," Lily said as James began to pull out of the long driveway

" So, did you want to discuss those anniversary plansfor your mum and dad?" Lily asked

" Oh, Yeah, sure, I have already invited everyone, I just am not sure of what I should put out on the refreshments table," James said as he pulled out onto the street

" Well, what are you mums and dads favorite foods?" Lily asked curiously

"Hmm..well, they like barbacuqe flavored chips, I'm not really sure of what that is but, they love them. They also like carrots and ranch dressing, I think thats what they call it," James said sounding confused

" Okay, Well, I think we should put the chips and the carrots out, but we could also bake a cake for them, and put out a punch bowl," Lily said as James pushed the invisability button

" That's an excellent idea, Lily, now why didnt I think of that?" James said as they began to lift into the air

Lily and James continued to talk about the ideas for the anniversary party the entier way to Diagon Alley, they decided that they would buy the party supplies at The M.S.S.F.W.&W., which means, The Muggle Supplies Shop For Witches and Wizards. Lily had suggest that they go there, because she had to go there once to get a book on television so that she could figure out how to use a remote. While Lily was at that shop she noticed that there was many of the foods that her mum and dad raised her on, there was also clothing and party supplies areas. So she figure that the shop would fulfill all of their needs.

When they had finally reached The Leaky Cauldron James began to lower the invisable car, and soon had it at ground level. James parked the car as close to the door as possible, and then he turned off the invisablity and began to unbuckle his seatbelt as he turn the enchanted car off.

" Here we are, now all we have to do is get through that building and live," James said laughing a little at his joke

" Argh, look at how deep this snow is, it must be a foot," Lily said as she steped out of the car and walked over to the side walk waiting for James

" Ugh, if this snow gets any deeper, the car will not start," he said as he walked over towards Lily

" Lets just hope it doesnt snow again," she replied as she took James' hand and they began to walk over to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron

The second they opened the door they could hear loud booming laughture and they could smell the strong hint of liqure in the air.

" Well, at least everyone is sitting down," Lily said as they made there way through the maze of tables, trying to find the back room where they could enter Diagon Alley

" Yes, I'm glad that there isnt music playing right now, because if there was we would have never made it back here," James said as they entered the backroom, and he began to tap the bricks in the correct order, making the wall transform into a doorway, leading into none other than Diagon Alley

" So do you want to go get the party supplies first, or did you want to give me that 'suprise' first," Lily said as they entered Diagon Alley

" Lets get the party supplies first, because the place that the suprise is in is near The M.S.S.F.W.&W.," he said as they rounded a corner

" Okay, that sounds good," she replied as they spotted a couple that they reconized, it was Remus and Emily

" Hi, Em, Hi, Remus, what are you two doing out here?" Lily asked as she walked up to Emily and Remus

" Yeah, what are you two up to?" James said smiling at his friends

" We were just getting a headstart on the Christmas shopping," Remus said as they stoped to chat with Lily and James

" What are you two doing up here?" Emily asked as she walked up to Lily and gave her a hug " It seems like its been ages since I've seen you and its barely been two days," she said giggling a little

" Yeah I know," Lily said as she returned the hug

" We have to do some shopping for an anniversary party for my mum and dad," James answered

" Well, I think we will let you finish up your shopping, Emily and I were getting ready to go anyway," Remus said as he took Emily's hand

" Yeah, I'll talk to you later Lily, owl me sometime," she said waving at James and Lily

" Okay, I will, bye!" Lily said as she waved back

" See you two later, bye," James replied as he took Lily's hand once again, turning around and starting off for the store

" That's weird seeing those two here, isnt it," Lily said smiling up at James

" Yeah, I didnt expect to see them here," he said smiling back down at Lily

As they rounded the last corner the MSSFW&W came into sight.

" Oh, there it is," Lily said pointing to the building

" Okay then lets go in," James replied as they turned and went into the large building

The shop was one of the biggest ones in Diagon Alley, it had muggle foods, clothing, movies, electronics, books, and so many other things that muggles use.

" So, what first, do you want to get the decorations, or the foods?" Lily asked as they began to walk down the aisles

" Well, it looks like the food is way in the back and the decorations are just to our right, so lets get the decorations and then the foods," James said as they turned down another aisle walking towards the decorations

" Sounds good to me, hey, what about this, it says 'HAPPY ANNIVERSARY' on it, I think you are supposed to hang it on the ceiling or something," she said picking up a package and showing it to James

" Hmm..yeah that looks good, I think we could put that over the refreshments table," he said as he picked up a basket and then put the package into the basket

" Oh, and look here these are balloons, remember, we used to have them at our birthday parties?" she questioned smiling at the thought of old memories

" Yes, I remember, mum and dad bought me some for my 8th birthday, lets get those too," he said as she put the balloons into the basket

Lily and James decided on getting a couple more decorations such as, streamers, confettii,little things saying 50th anniversary, decorative plates, and some prizes incase they decided to have games, or competitions. When they had finished buying the decorations, they went over to the next aisle and bought a few cards saying 'happy anniversary', or 'you made it!', and then they headed to the food department. They bought chips and dip,carrots,celery,cucumbers,cheese,cake ingrediants,and punch. Once they had finished buying those things they turned around and headed towards the cashier.

" Well, I think we've got just about everything dont you?" James said smiling down at Lily

" We, better, because if we dont then we had better find a bigger store," she replied giggling a little

" I think we've bought just about everything in the store," he laughed

" So do I," she replied as James began setting the merchandise on the counter

" Will this be all for tonight?" the merchant asked

" Yes, this is all," James replied as he began to take out his wallet

" Okay then that would be 75 Galleons please," he replied

" Here let me pay for some of it," Lily said as she began opening her purse

" No, no, no, you dont need to pay for any of this,Lily I've got it, really," he said putting his hand on hers, signaling for her to close her purse

" Are you sure, I just feel like I should pay for some of it," Lily said as she began to reluctantly close her purse

" Yes, its fine, I've got it, dont you worry about it," he said reasuringly as he handed the merchant the money

" Thank you sir, ma'am,you two have a nice day," he said as he put the money into the cash register

" Alright, now off to show you your supprise," James said as he once again took Lilys hand

As they walked towards the shop where her supprise laid, they talked of Christmas traditions, going back to Hogwarts, and of course the anniversary party, and before they knew it they were at the entrance of the shop holding the supprise.

" Here we are," James said as they entered the shop

" James, this is a Jewerly shop," Lily said as she absentmindily looked at all of the remarkable jewlery

" Yes, this is a jewerly shop, now are you ready for your supprise?" James asked smiling bigger than ever at his beloved girlfriend

" Yeah, I guess, but I really hope you didnt pay too much for it," she said looking at him and returning the smile

" Now dont you worry about the money, I dont care, I would spend my entire lifes savings on you," he said as they approached the counter

" Oh, James!" Lily said as she playfully hit him on the arm

" I have a piece of jewerly waiting for Lily Evans, can I please have it now?" he asked the merchant

" Yes, Lily Evans, hmmm,...AH!, right here,...here you go sir," he said as he handed James a long slinder maroon package

" Here you go, love, go ahead, open it," he said excitedly

" James, you really shouldnt have," Lily replied as she began to open the package, to reveal a solid gold locket with a picture of James and Lily having their first kiss

" Oh,my,god, James its beautiful!!" she said as she sat the locket down on the counter and flung her arms around him pulling him into a passionate kiss, only to find James eagerly returning it

" I'm glad you like it, I thought you would," he said pulling out of the kiss

" Yes, yes, of course I do its beautiful," she said looking at the small heart engravings " I love it,..........but not as much as I love you," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek

" I love you to Lily," James replied as he admiringly gazed into her eyes, only immaging what would happen in a few days

A/N: well that turned out a little longer than I expected, lol, oh well, I hope you enjoyed it, sry i havent updated in so long, i have been so busy,with homework and cleaning, and everything, my life is insane!! lol PLEASE review, thank you i will try to update soon

cupcakes-20


	15. All Alone

A/N: thanks to all of my reviewers luv ya all! lol heres the next chapter...oh and I'm glad that you like my story snoopyoprahvolleygirl24, im not sure if thats it but im glad you like it Chelsea,...lmao, I'm not in any way trying to be mean, dont take it wrong, here you go guys plz review

**chapter 15**

**All Alone**

" Oh my god, look at what time it is, we had better get back," Lily said as she took hold of the locket

"Mum and dad will be home soon, and I didnt think to tell them that we were leaving," James replied grabbing hold of her hand and heading towards the door

Lily and James hurried to the car, hopeing that they hadnt been snowed in, and thankfully they werent. when they reached the car, they quickly jumped in and started it, not worrying about the seatbelts.

" James,you better turn on the invisability,we dont want any muggles to see us," she said when she had realized that he was begining to pull up on the stearing wheel

" Oh, yeah, thanks, that would have been very bad, if I had taken off and fogot to turn it on, can you immagin the looks on their faces," he said as he quickly turned on the invisablity

" Yep, that would have been pretty bad," Lily said chuckling a bit at the thought of muggles running around pointing at the flying car

" What are you laughing about?" he asked wondering why all of the sudden she started laughing

" What,..oh, that?...It was nothing, I was just thinking of a bunch of muggles running around screaming and pointing at the car," she said giggling a little

" Okay then...," James started but burst out laughing at Lily's face. She had picked up a news paper and was reading an article about a new type of want that they are working on, and she looked as if she was a five year old who had just found 20 bags of candy.

" What's so funny?" she asked sounding confused

" Nothing, you just had a funny look on your face when you were looking at the paper," he replied pointing at the daily prophet

" Oh, Okay, hey look were back," Lily said as she began to put the paper back

" Wow, that sure was fast," he replied as he took the car donw and turned the invisability off.

" I am going to go up to our room and change, I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Lily said as she steped out of the stoped car, and into the now two foot deep snow.

" Okay, I'll be hiding the party supplies, We dont want mum and dad to find them," James said as he also got out of the car

James walked over to Lily careful not to fall into any really deep snow, and intertwined his hand with hers. He leaned over towards her ear and said " I'm glad you like the locket,"

" Oh, of course I do, why wouldnt I?" Lily said as she twisted her ankle in a deep drift, " Damn it that hurt," she swore under her breath

" Are you okay?" James asked sounding concerned

" Oh, yeah, it just smarted a little, but I'm okay," she replied as he began to open the door of his home

Lily and James entered the house quietly, looking around to see if his mum and dad had arrived. They went over to the coat rack and took off all of their snow gear, then Lily quietly went up to their room, and hollard down to James " Don't worry we can act normal, they're not back yet,"

" Alright, then I am going to put this stuff in the cellar, Okay?" he asked, speaking normal again

" Okay, I'm going to change, then" she said as she entered their room

Lily went over to the closet and chose a T-shirt with a pair of sweat pants. She was really cold for some reason so she wanted to wear sweat pants instead of her usual jeans. Then she went over to the dresser where she had put the locket down earlier and grabbed it putting it on.

_" Wow, this is absolutly beautiful," _she thought to herself

When Lily had finished admiring her new locket, she headed back down stairs to find James in the kitchen, doing something that she would have never guessed he even knew how to do. He was fixing dinner.

" What are you doing?" she asked looking at him like he was insane

" Just fixing dinner, we're having turkey with mashed potatoes,carrots, beans, and for dessert apple pie, does that sound okay?" he asked smiling at his girlfriend

" That sounds delicious, do you..." Lily started to say but was interupted by the ringing of a muggle telephone

" Hold, on, I'll get it," James said, wiping his hands on a rag and picking up the phone

" Hello " he said as he picked up the phone

**_"Hi, honey, this is mum, I'm afraid that your father and I have to go on a business trip for a while," _**His mother replied quietly sounding a bit disapointed

" What, a business trip, for how long?" James said biting his lip, he wanted his mum and dad to meet Lily

**_" Just until Christmas Eve, we have to go set straight a riot that broke loose in a town a couple miles away from, oh what's it called, well its somewhere in America," _**his mother said, pausing a bit to think

" AMERICA! Isnt that a bit far to go, I didnt know that they had witches and worlocks there," James said looking very confused

**_" Yes, I know, but all of the other employees are either sick, on vaction, or out on another riot straightining trip, so we are the only two left to do it, I'm sorry, I was really looking forward to meeting Lily sooner, but we will meet her when we get back, now I have to go your father is packing our bags now, Ta Ta! '_**his mother said quickly hanging up on him

" wait,...damn it, she hung up on me," he replied looking over at Lily

" What was all that about," she asked looking even more confused then James did

" Well, apparently mum and dad have to go on a business trip until Christmas Eve," he replied

" But, what about the anniversary party,you have already sent out the invatations, and we have bought all of the stuff," Lily said sounding very disapointed

" I guess we will have to have it after Christmas," James said, begining to charm a spoon so that it would smash the potatoes

" Yeah I guess so, that means that we're going to be here all by ourselves for 5 days," Lily said smiling at James mischeviously

" Yep it sure does, and there's nothing that I could want more than 5 whole days with the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth," he said walking over to Lily and giving her a light kiss on the lips

" And there's nothing I could want more than to be with the sweetest boyfriend ever, by ourselves for 5 days," she said returning the kiss

She had a feeling that the next five days would pass easily.

A/N: this chapter was kind of short, but oh well, i have to get going, need to finish up returning all of my emails, feel free to email me about any ideas you have, or you could just do something called **_reviewing _**its quite easy, all you have to do is push that little button down there saying 'submit review' type what you think or want to tell me and then click ok. lol plz R&R thanks again

cupcakes-20

luv you all!


End file.
